


The Diary of Hannibal's Lover

by MacaSkys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaSkys/pseuds/MacaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Diana S. Hopkins<br/>Age: 23<br/>From: Valley Forge, Pennsylvania<br/>Education: Law School/3rd year</p><p>Organ Donor: [ ] yes, [x] no<br/>Allergies: N/N<br/>Disease: None<br/>Blood Type: AB<br/>Physical Characteristics:<br/>Hair: Blond, Straight<br/>Eyes: Blue-Green<br/>Body Type: Medium<br/>Weight: N/N<br/>Height: 5'5 </p><p>Status: Missing<br/>Last Day Seen: 3:45PM, June 26th, 2008. Before her wedding in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.</p><p> Report:<br/>-Disappeared before her wedding started. No witnesses of the escape from the church.<br/>-The groom, John Torres Jr, said that there were no reasons for Diana to vanished.<br/>-At 7:21PM. Investigators found Diana's car aside the route 21 in direction to Hagerstown, Maryland.<br/>-3 meters away from the spot, a mutilated body was found. It was not identified as Diana Hopkins.<br/>-The research will continue.<br/>-Closest friends of Diana confirmed that Diana was not living the life she wanted.<br/>-Most predictions revealed that Diana Hopkins was kidnapped by the murder of the found body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Diana Hopkins, John Torres Jr, Ellisa H, The Hopkins' Family and most of the characters were invented by me  
> ~Hannibal Lecter (From NBC show, Hannibal)

 

 "It's incredible the story of Diana Hopkins and Hannibal Lecter. It's almost a princess love story!"

         -Second Magazine 

 " "The Diary of Hannibal's Lover" introduced us to a whole new world of the cannibal, Hannibal Lecter"

                                                        -Infiltred Magazine

 "There is no words to describe how much I cried at the end, just a lovely and strange love story"

                                                                                               -Clara H from Houston, TX

 "They should give Hannibal Lecter the death penalty for what he have done to Diana. She didn't deserve this"

                                                                                                                       -Stewards P. From New York, NY

 "Weird, Horror, Love, Panic, Romantic type of book. Loved it!"

                                                        -Sahra L from Minnesota 

 " Just a depressing book! "The Diary of Hannibal's Lover" is a compilation of Diana's words during the three years she was kidnapped by Hannibal the Cannibal. It reminds me to those strange love stories of vamparies falling in love with humans or zombies, but this one! I would be extremely scared if I were in Diana's shoes" 

                                                                                                                                                                                          -Paul W. From Austin, TX

 

 

 

 

 

 

      When People aproach to me or the big medias start to asking me questions about the three years I was "kidnapped" by the serial killer, Hannibal Lecter.

       I said to them It was not as horrofied, there is no reasons to take my dairy as a main plot twice on Hannibal's life and it was not a clue for the police to get some answers about how Hannibal killed his victims.

I know the powerful hate people get against me for not to kill Hannibal when I've got the chance, I cannot say I am sorry to those people who hate me, but I will say sorry for the victim's family. Hannibal was a mad man in the body of a good man, my truly condolences. But the point of this book it's to show people that a psychopath can be save from the darkness, that everybody got a heart, not matter how bad that person is, to understand people no matter how hard it looks and to care of the lost people as well.  

The three years living 24/7 with Lecter were the best of my life, there were bad moments but at the end it was more than moments.

Hannibal was really gentleman with me, he didn't rape me or abuse me. he didn't torture me or taught me how to kill, he didn't even kill in front of my eyes. Hannibal was more than a serial killer and I will always believe he couldn't tell his truly story behind the knife.

Diana Susanne Hopkins-Lecter 


	2. Prologue

 

 

For many years, Hannibal Lecter was unknown as a serial killer, the unforgettable Chesapeake Ripper or a psychopath, in fact, Dr. Lecter helped many people during his years as one of the best therapist in the country, but no one could imagine the man behind his skin. However, for Diana Hopkins (26) tells a different story of her beloved husband.

In this compilation of letters, texts, testimonies and Diana’s diary of the three years she was with Lecter, explain the sensitive heart of the cannibal the first years; mutually care, the spark of love, the decision, the change, Annabelle and more.

For petition of Diana’s family, Diana cannot see Hannibal in prison or have information from any resource of how is going to happen to the psychopath. Under the pressure of different media, Diana contacted me to write her story with Hannibal Lecter and the untruth stories about their relationship that media had bombed on television and magazines.

With a 2B pencil, a blank notebook, a calendar and the light of a lamp, she wrote for herself. She did not know how her kidnapping was going to end, but she will remind that those three years were not as badly as she thought.

In June 26th 2010, one year approximate, the elegant serial killer was under arrest, one day after Diana and Hannibal’s wedding.

 

Author Note: With this compilation, Diana got the opportunity to talk to his husband and let him see his 1-year-old daughter under oversight since the day he was captured. The day before the publish day of this book, Hannibal Lecter escaped from prison, killing his way out three bodyguards, six doctors and two policemen. Reports say that Lecter could have escape to the west of the country to an unknown territory; the search of the doctor would be worldwide and if it is need shoot to death. For now, Diana is protected by the police force for any circumstances and she declared that she does not know where her husband could be. 


	3. 2008, Two Weeks After June 26th

 

**Unknown Day**

It’s dark outside and the man hasn’t been in home for hours. I stole this notebook from his cabinet in the living room. At least I have something to express my feeling in this shocking experience I’m having with this ripper.

He didn’t even tell me his name, I think he drugged me with something in his car, but I remember his elegant suit and very standard voice.

I feel very very very lonely, I don’t know where I am, but I’m not safe here. If someday my parents or John find this notebook, they will find out what caused my death. I think, I’m not going to live for much longer. The man keeps me locked in this room that I think it’s his home. He doesn’t let me get out of the room, but he brings me food, but I’m scared to eat it thou, what if it’s poisoned?

This man has death written on his eyes, his face scares me and his presence disturb me, he always wears a suit when he brings food and other supplies like water. He hasn’t told me his name yet, oh my god, he is coming.

 

**July 3 rd**

I feel like a lab rat, I don’t really trust this guy, but he doesn’t seem like hurting me yet. I’m scare when he leans out from the wooden door. The room is so small and cold. There is only a bed and a small window on the ceiling that I cannot reach. I tried to move the bed over to reach the window, but the window is very small for me.

I haven’t seen the man, but he left me a lot of food last time I saw him. At least I’m not dead of food poisoned.

 

**July 10 th**

I see more often to the man. Today, he showed up two times. He didn’t say anything; he just stared at me with empty eyes for three minutes without blinking. I wanna go home!!!!!!!!!! D’:

 

**July 11 th**

The man just showed up on my door, he talked to me

          “How are you feeling?”

I was scared to death; I didn’t hear his deep and petrified accent since June 26th. He was pale and emotionless.

          “Who are you?” I asked him immediately. He kept quite.

He left me some books on the bedroom and left. He was wearing the gray-orange suit. I checked the books and they were really good ones, novels and history books about America’s wars. One of them, my favorite: “The things they carried” by Tim O’Brien.

I think this man wants me to enjoy my stay in hell.

  

**July 25 th**

 I hear the man walking outside my room, his steps sound like evil’s walk.

10 minutes later:

He just walked into my room and invited me to eat with him.

9 minutes later:

 He helped me to get up of the bed, I didn’t accept his hand. Either I did eye contact with him. I was so scared when I came out of the room.

After the dinner:

His house is beautiful, but I think I’m not going to see it again, the living room is really dark with exotic plants hanging on the walls. The table was ready and the plates were waiting for us, there were a lot of delicious looking meals, he explained me there were special meals from France and he wanted to taste them. He held me my chair for me to sit. I avoided eye-contacted with him, first thing I learned from my Law School, but he doesn’t seem like bother him to look at my dirty looking. I haven’t taken a shower since a month now!

The food was in fact delicious, but all the time I was trying to avoid his eyes. I couldn’t help to look at him once in a while when he introduce into his lips a glass of good wine or his own delicacies, like he really was enjoying it.

We didn’t talk, but he told me his name: Hannibal Lecter. I have never heard that name in my life, but now I know, he will go down when I get out of here.

 

 _Author’s Note_ : Diana was in law school for three years after she was kidnapped. To avoid any dangerous situations, she kept away eye contact with Lecter.

Police Report: The dishes Hannibal Lecter cooked were made of his victims’ organs like kidneys, livers, heart, lungs, etc.

 

**July 26 th**

Hannibal is being around more often than before, he is talking to me continuously. We chatted about kidnapping me. This is what he said:

          “I couldn’t let you go away that easily. It is almost like giving you the answers for a problem.”

He always stays classy with his clothes, hair and voice. He doesn’t seem like guilty, mad, and sad or even worry.

          “I can go out and run away, you know that?” I said bravely, but I was so damn scared when he gets closer to me.

          “You think?”

He left in my bed more books, now about art and Rome.

 

**August 13 th**

I’m sorry for not writing lately, Hannibal has been keeping me busy with books and housekeeping his home.

He let me work as his housekeeper and let me stay on other rooms except the kitchen and his bedroom or outside. I accepted the effort, because I was feeling sick of the small room and not doing anything at all.

His home is so big, cold and dark. But it looks like he has a good job, everything looks new and expensive.

It feels awkward and terrified to eat next to him.

**DO NOT TRUST HANNIBAL LECTER.**

 

**August 20 th**

HANNIBAL OBLIGATED ME TO DYE MY HAIR BLACK! I cannot believe that bitch obligated me dye my blond hair to black and a really dark one!! OHHH MY GOSHHHH !!! I hate him so much!

Hannibal brought me cute dresses, they are long and really classy, he told me to get a shower and went downstairs to have dinner.

HE IS TOTALLY A STALKER! I saw him watching me when I was taking a shower! Totally a pervert! I will be alarm of everything.

 

**August 29 th**

I had dinner with Hannibal, it is often he invites me to dinner now, but we don’t talk at all. This time was different.

          “So, Did you like the dessert?”

          “I did, it was great” Damn it was! It was like a pudding with rum and different species. I could have asked for more… damn it.

          “I’m glad”

          “How do you do it? I mean you cook incredible! Where did you learn how to cook gourmet?” I asked him impressed

          “France by an old-fatty-raggedy- Italian momma” He said with his best Italian accent which sounded goofy. I laughed, it was the first time I saw him smile.

 

**August 30 th**

Hannibal asked me if I wanted to be his waitress when friends come over for dinner parties. I accepted, somehow I wanted to know more about Hannibal and his recipes.

 

**September 17 th**

I’m reading “Romeo and Juliet” by William Shakespeare in Hannibal’s library. He allowed me to be in his library which is huge! It’s almost as big as the house! I don’t know where it is, but it’s great! It has books from A to Z. It’s almost as heaven!

I haven’t seem Hannibal today, so I spent my day reading, cleaning the living room and hiding on my room like Hannibal told me to when I hear someone coming.

I couldn’t try to escape, the doors are locked. I don’t want to risk myself to be killed if I escaped. However, I don’t feel that bad to be with Hannibal. He is kind with me, although I feel lonely.

 

**September 19 th**

Today was an odd day.

First, Hannibal told me do not speak for the rest of the day.

Then, Hannibal cooked for a dinner party for his friends from New York. They arrived at six o clock; they were all rich looking. A woman who looked like British and three men of different ethnicity, it reminded me to my parents’ parties back at home. I miss my parents, so weird.

I helped Hannibal with the plates which looked delicious and helped after they finished. I stayed most of the time in the kitchen.

They were laughing and talking about New York stuff. They mentioned about Hannibal’s job, I didn’t know Hannibal was a psychiatrist, I do now.

I heard Hannibal calling me, I felt my heart shrink. Did I do something wrong? I thought.

          “There you are!” one of the men said to me. He looked to be a goofy and serious business man in a soft peach colored tie. “Thank for your service during our dinner party”

I looked at Hannibal if he led me talk since he told me in the morning not to speak. He looked at me with a warm looked and nodded

          “Thank you, sir” I said shyly.

          “Aren’t you studying?” The woman was British, I knew it!

I looked Hannibal again if I should talk, I felt awkward asking for permission to speak, but they don’t see like bothering my slow answers.

          “I’m…” I stopped, I didn’t know if I should answer with a truth statement, Hannibal was looking at me. I got nervous. “ I’m… graduated” I said finally.

They were impressed. An Asian looking man congratulated me and asked me why I was working with Hannibal Lecter. I took my time and search for answers on Hannibal.

          “I-I” I was shaking nervously. Hannibal spoke up for me

          “She is my pupil” he said.

He was covering the truth with a lie!

When his friends left, I was with Hannibal cleaning up the kitchen. I asked him about his dishes and how he prepares them. He told me that there wasn’t much about cooking techniques, it was more about what ingredients.

Then he asked me why I did follow his orders of not talking; I felt like not talking at all.

 

 _Police Report_ : Between September 20th and October 1st, Hannibal killed  Pamela Roberts, Austin Hertwhere, Robert Roberts and Louis Young in New York. These four people attended September 19th’s dinner party.

 

**September 31 st**

Hannibal has been absent for a couple of days since the dinner party few days ago. It’s common that he disappears for a couple of hours or days, I can totally be O.K with that. Since the last dinner we have, he’s showing me more compassion and trust than before.

I mean I’m still under his rules in this jail, but he maintains me like a trophy or something, I mean I feel like a worthless and worthy at the same time. At least he cares about me, bringing me food or clean towels. I don’t know, I feel like he is super independent of his own life, well…he looks very much older than me, but he kinda looks mature, independent and need for someone to be next to him. He is way much better than John.

Sometimes I think this wasn’t a kidnapping after all.  

 

 _Author’s Note_ : John Torres Jr was Diana’s fiancée. She ran away of her wedding because she didn’t want to live with John. Diana was obligated to marry John because he was a friend of her parents. She describes John as an immature, childish, jerk, rich man which beat her when they were living together.

 

**October 3 rd**

Today I had a lovely day with Hannibal at the mall!

It sounds weird, for a man like him shopping with a crazy material girl like me. Also it was the first day I came out of his house! I later noticed that we were in Baltimore, I don’t know anyone here and I think, it was good news for him than for me.

He ruled me with the “not talk to anyone except me” rule. Although I couldn’t help it I spent all the afternoon looking at furniture and clothes. Early that morning breakfast, Hannibal asked me if I wanted to move to a bigger room. I couldn’t say no!

He spent on me like $2.000.000 of dollars on a new bed, a desk, bookshelf, a wardrobe and decoration.  In new clothes he spent less in new dresses, jeans, shoes and t shirts.

After the entire shopping, he drove back home where he told me to hide in my room until the furniture arrived few hours later.

 

**October 4 th**

I didn’t think about this before, but I think Hannibal is treating me like a daughter. I mean, I don’t know if he has one, but he is very kind and soft with me; although he asked me to be his lover which doesn’t apply too well to this description.

 

**October 5 th**

Hannibal explained me he has secured the house completely. If for some reason something bad happens, I will be safe inside the house. I mean… he didn’t mention I could easily escape, but I think he knows I won’t try it and now it looks impossible to do it. He is leaving for a meeting at work.

I will try to look for a window or a door to escape from here.

 

 _Author’s Note:_ Hannibal had locked his house with a secret code which Diana failed at trying to escape from. Hannibal told in his conference that he didn’t want Diana to go away or get hurt when he wasn’t at home.

 

**October 6 th**

Hannibal brought me law books and paints. How does he know about me so well? Defiantly he treats me like his daughter. I will ask him about this when I see him.

 

**October 10 th**

I became Hannibal’s patient. I mean I asked him about this strange feeling about him treating me like his daughter. He didn’t answer me of any familiar or personal question. But he told me why I was feeling this way and he was right.

          “I think you are living the life you always wanted” he explained to me.

He was right. John was always selfish with me and never made me happy during all these years together, but now I was “happy”? I think. I don’t know! THIS MAN KIDNAPPED ME BUT HE MAKES ME HAPPY?! WHAT!?

It’s strange, but he does make me feel…different. I mean… he looks cold as ice but he listens to me and gives me advices or opinions which John and my parents were miserable doing.

 

**October 12 th**

I noticed Hannibal feeling down today when he talked to me. He was sick, I guess. His eyes were red, his nose was red and he looked like he got fever.

I’m worried about him, I mean it’s the only thing I could do for him since he hasn’t kill me yet or betray me. I asked him what was happening to him. He didn’t say anything but he thanked me.

Even though he is sick, he went to work.

 

 _Medical Report_ : Hannibal got the flu that day. Reports say that same day he attended to a hospital for medication.

 

**October 13 th**

Hannibal’s room is close downstairs, next to the kitchen. I passed by his room few minutes ago and I saw he was taking pills, the same pills he was taking an hour ago. I knocked at his door to asking him if everything was okey, he told me that everything was alright with a broken voice.

He is sick and I cannot do anything for him!

Later

Hannibal hasn’t touched the kitchen the whole day! It’s almost lunch hour and he is still in his room locked up. I will take the wheels of this situation.

Later

O.K. so this is what happened:

I made home chicken soup, vegetables with rice and fish and for dessert strawberries with crème. With all my no-sense-of-cooking, I cooked for him

I carried the meal to his door before he opened up the door. He looks nice yet when he is sick, he was wearing a blue navy sleep robe and a white pajamas underneath.

          “What are you doing?” he asked me.

          “I brought you something to eat” His noise was red and he was breathing heavily. “Like you aren’t eating nothing, but taking pills without food in your stomach I thought it will be a good idea”

He slightly saw the dishes I made for him, but I think he was O.K to eat it because he entered in his room and I followed him behind.

His room was so clean and so simple, the white walls mixed with the gray furniture and with his personality. There were books of every kind on the tall bookshelf and framed diplomas on the pale walls. His bed was too big for him, like 2x his size multiple by 20! It was so big! And white!

He got in his bed and covered himself with the white sheets and looked at me with puppy eyes. I waited for him to get comfy with his pillows and put the tray on his thighs.

          “How does it look?” I asking him

          “It looks delicious” he smiled at me. I felt a chill running down my spine, I couldn’t handle it but giggled.

Then I left, but when I returned to the kitchen that afternoon I found the plates I used, aside the sink cleaned them up.

 

**October 17 th**

I cannot believe I’m enjoying being kidnapped! Oh dear lord, WHY! But Hannibal was right about my feelings, that I’m happy. It’s sounds wrong but it feels right. Hannibal makes me feel different and I know I said it before, but Hannibal is different from everybody I knew in Philadelphia.

He is like cruel and cold outside and fluffy and warm inside.

NO BODY WILL UNDERSTAND THIS FEELING! OH NO!

 

**October 18 th**

It’s almost 3:00PM, I talked to Hannibal all night and guess what were we talking about?

          “I don’t know how love feels.”

          “You don’t know?”

          “Love is a feeling you gain with time and mutual care”

          “But that doesn’t define Love”

          “It doesn’t matter”

It’s ironic to think that Hannibal doesn’t know how love feels although he is so kind and nice with everybody, it’s like he gives love but he doesn’t know what is it or nobody has giving love to him?

          “You were going to get married”

          “Yes”

          “Why didn’t you?”

          “I wasn’t feeling “love” at all”

          “That spark you feel inside?”

          “Exactly”

Hannibal is like a puppy that needs love!

          “I don’t know if someone really had loved me”

          “Why do you say that?”

          “Because nobody has telling me yet”

I mean… how can no one love him?

          “How do you feel when you are in love, Diana?”

          “You feel…different”

Oh god.

 

**October 29 th**

I hear noises downstairs. I think is someone talking really loud to Hannibal.

          “You don’t know the problems you are getting in, Hannibal!”

It must be a man who knows Hannibal.

          “I know the problems I’m getting into…”

          “Nooooooo! You don’t know, sir! This is worse

They are talking about me?

          “If they know that Hopkins is here, they will find you” the man screamed.

I couldn’t hear what Hannibal responded, but it got worst.

          “AND THAT’S THE LAST THING THIS PROBLEM NEEDED! LOVE!”

Then I couldn’t hear the man, I thought he was gone. Later,  I went downstairs and I saw Hannibal carrying a plate with kidneys and a heart to the fridge. He smiled at me and asked me what I wanted for dinner.

 _Police Report:_ The man was Arthur Corwenn, a sociopath who was found dead without his kidneys and heart outside Baltimore that same night.

 

**October 31 st**

I don’t really know how to feel anymore.

I decided to make a “date-kinda-meal” after Hannibal arrived home, so I prepared the living room really romantic, I wore my new black long dress which fits my figure perfectly and I waited for him.

The candles were on fire, the lights were almost out and the flame of the fireplace was nice and cozy. Wine from France, cheese from Sweden and some strawberries with chocolate were waiting for him.

I did want to try, I really wanted! Because I was feeling like I should just enjoy this moment more than panic or cry in my room.

He arrived 30 minutes before I was done decorating the living room, he came from the kitchen and observed the place with a spark of amazement on his eyes.

          “I don’t think this is a privilege for my actions” He said, getting closer.

I explained to him why I was doing that for him and he understood nodding with delight.

When we sat at the coffee table to eat, Hannibal took off his suit jacket and threw it on the couch, then he proceeded to pick a control of the coffee table and pressed play on the CD player. It all turned up into a romantic date.

While we tasting the sugary taste of wine and the flaming humor, the hours passed by with the sound Beethoven playing with delight melodies his soul to us. The night looked like forever and every minute was like a framed picture, Hannibal wasn’t going to break his 1940’s gentleman style and the drinking has allowed me to play more with the man.

I remember everything what happened next.

When the bottle of wine was almost over and the wood on the fireplace was almost burned, I got closer to Hannibal and led my fingers played with his tie. He responded to my call, he lent me to play with him for a while, I mounted over his thighs before he could take control.

I started with unbuttoned his shirt off, one by one. I could feel Hannibal relaxing, his pressure raising and his feelings floating. When I saw his naked chest, he looked at me for a while.

He got scratches and wound marks on his lower rips and all over his chest like stabs or knife cuts.

          “Do you want to continue?” He said with calm and serenity.

I was sobbing in that moment, I was imaging all those marks on his body were from bad reunion or bad encounters. He put his warm hand on my cheek.

          “It’s alright” he said. “Is this your wish from me?” He asked me.

He was asking me if I wanted to get laid me? My heart started to beat faster but I got it.

          “Does your heart tell you this is correct?” I asked. He looked confused. I laid down my black hair to one side, showing my naked shoulder and I put my ear onto his heart to hear the beat of the music pumping up on his cold muscle.

I felt Hannibal gasping for a while, he stroked my hair for a second. Then I looked up at him and I nodded.

          “Thank you” he said.

I’ve never made love so incredible like I did with him. I’ve never felt my heart exploded at orgasm, my blood rising up to the sky and the sweat reaching every centimeter of my skin. The rhythm between the hard notes and the bouncing of our bodies was the momentum of my life.

I’m thinking I’m just talking about how good it was the sex and not talking about Hannibal feelings, but he never kissed me or got stick to my body. He didn’t even moan when we reached our highest point of passion. He was so cold, but at the same time so in love.

 

**November 1 st**

Hannibal left in the morning and I don’t know where he went. I think he got a call or something. I feel ashamed about what happened last night, I mean he did say it was great but nothing more. What if he felt miserable? What is he feeling? What?!

 _Medical Report_ : In November 2nd of 2008, Hannibal Lecter arrived at the central medical of Baltimore for a HIV exam or trespassing diseases. Any of the exams got positive.

 

**November 3 rd**

I found Hannibal killing a woman in the kitchen, he was ripping her heart of her chest. He was soaked on blood.

I won’t come out of this room never again.

I’m so, so, so, stupid.

Why did I trust him? HE KIDNAPPED ME and he also is a murder!!!

I’m just a bitch!

 

 _Police Report_ : The rest of the body found was part of a missing woman on Virginia, reports say that this woman was cheating on people’ security numbers to get health care and other privilege.

 _Author’s Note_ : Diana didn’t get out of her room for the next 2 weeks, without accepting Hannibal’s food or talks.

 

**November 5 th**

I heard Hannibal knocking at my door.

 

**November 6 th**

He asked me why I am not accepting his meals.

 

**November 7 th**

I won’t open the door to that murder

 

**November 8 th**

He brought me towels and perfume. What a bitch he is.

 

**November 11 th**

He staying more upstairs than before, but I just hear his steps. He doesn’t bother me at all… I’m starting to miss his companion.

 

**November 16 th**

He comes everyday to my door and asks me how I am doing, I would just answer “fine” and he leaves.  He also brings me food and clean water.

It’s like the first days.

 

**November 17 th**

This time Hannibal stayed at my door.

          “You shouldn’t trust me at all”

          “You are different, I thought you were different”

Through the wooden door we spoke for about 7 minutes.

          “I’m sorry” he said. “I know I’m a psychopath and I know what I’m doing” he sounded really like he was saying the truth.

          “That’s your secret? Human flesh?”

          “It tastes better” he said.

I couldn’t believe I felt in love with a cannibal. The worst of the world was into a person like him. Why!

          “I miss you around, Diana” he said.

 

 _Author’s Note_ : Diana stayed two more days in her room, she was eating when Hannibal wasn’t upstairs. Her health was normal but she was feeling lonely

 

**November 19 th**

Hannibal didn’t come up stairs today, so I got worried and went down to find Hannibal bleeding on the floor. He cut his wrists but not deeply enough to bleed to death.

I ran to him to help him, I put him on my arms and cover the wound with my hands, he was pale and getting unconscious. I took the phone to call 911, but Hannibal stopped me.

          “I can handle this” he said with a weak looking.

I hold him on my arms tightly, I missed him so much and now he was so need for someone.

          “Why did you do this to yourself?” I asked him

          “I just wanted to see you” He got up with help of a chair.

          “You just wanted to see me?!” I slapped him on his cheek which made a really strong sound.

He faced his right side and looked up on me for then grabbed my waist and kissed me hard. I was waiting for this moment for so long.


End file.
